Tails
by Huachi-sama
Summary: Una nueva chica llega de Alemania para luchar contra los Apóstoles pero un hombre se lo pondra dificil. AU X OOC
1. Alemania

Tails

_Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion no me pertenece es idea original de Hideaki Anno y yo solo lo uso sin fines de lucro_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Los estruendos de cristales rotos, que volaban por la ventana, hacían que una pequeña niña se tapara los oídos. Era espantoso, la llegada de un nuevo "apóstol" a las inmediaciones de Tokio 3; las sirenas de evacuación sonaban constantemente pero su madre le había dicho que no dejara el cuarto si no estaba ella pero la pequeña estaba en un estado de terror puro.

El estruendo paro y una luz verdosa apareció iluminando el ambiente; minutos después las alarmas dejaron de sonar y la niña dio gracias al salvador de la ciudad, volteo a un poster con la imagen de un robot gigante color purpura y a sus pies la figura de un chico no mayor de 15 con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción en su rostro.

– ¡Gracias Shinji!–

_Capítulo 1 La Llegada De Alemania_

Asuka estaba un poco mareada por el trayecto de su natal Alemania a Japón de donde era su madre, ella se había quedado con sus hermanos pequeños y su padre. Ella era una de las científicas más prestigiosas en el sistema de NERV y en la configuración de los sistemas de los Evangelion; maquinas perfectamente sincronizadas con sus pilotos.

Ahora Asuka volvería a la rama principal; los cálculos de la MAGI daban como resultado que los EVA de Japón necesitarían un apoyo de la unidad de batalla creada para ese propósito. Ella había leído los informes de sus nuevos compañeros, dos para ser exactos, Shinji Ikari miembro elite de la armada de NERV con sus escasos 15 años e hijo del comandante que estaba a cargo de las operaciones en ese lugar, por otro lado la albina peliazul Rei Izanami criada por su madre adoptiva la doctora Izanami lo cual le había dado la entrada al proceso de selección de los "Prodigios" como eran llamados los pilotos por su extraordinaria manera de eliminar a los monstruos llamados "Apóstoles".

Ella estaba ansiosa de hablar con sus compañeros y combatir por fin después de tantos años de entrenamiento especial; solo había un problema con ella al imaginarse el estar en ese peligro se acurrucó y un sonrojo se apodero de su cara

– ¿Y si lo hago mal? ¿Todos me culparan? ¿Qué dirán mis compañeros?– una sacudida la saco de la cama– ¿Qué pasa?–

Sin pensarlo dos veces fue hacia el puente de mando donde se quedó fría al ver a un gigantesco monstruo con forma de calamar, sin embargo en vez de un pico era un gran tubo lleno de afilados "dientes", por fin veía un "apóstol" de cerca.

– ¡Señorita Langley vuelva a su camarote!–

– Pero es mi trabajo derrotar a esas cosas–

– No tenemos forma de activar la unidad; estamos en medio del mar, ya se envió una señal de auxilio y esperamos que venga la ayuda–

– ¡No puedo quedarme aquí! ¿Dónde están las baterías?–

– En la torre de proa–

Asuka corrió rápidamente mientras otros marinos se iban de la escena, entro en una puerta y encontró los mandos para activar las baterías defensivas del barco, encendió el dispositivo y observo como dos de los navíos que escoltaban a la unidad EVA ya se habían hundido. Y ahora el "calamar" iba por la tercera. Apunto todas las armas, he inicio el ataque, pero por más munición que gastaba el gran apóstol no parecía ni por mucho herido, incluso uso uno de sus tentáculos para destruir uno de los proyectiles

Si seguía al mismo ritmo terminaría perdiendo la unidad y su propia vida; de pronto el ataque del monstruo se detuvo y la chica levanto la cámara para ver que eran varios VTOL llevaban a un robot purpura (en su hombro el emblema de NERV y el numero 01) que al momento de ser desenganchado sus ojos brillaron y cayo directo al agua, la chica salió del cuarto yendo a la cubierta donde un tentáculo estaba por golpearla pero una mano gigante lo tomo antes de que siquiera llegara al barco; una gran ola desplazo a los barcos tan rápido que la pelirroja tuvo que sostenerse de la puerta y del centro de la ola voló el gran monstruo que era más grande que el buque insignia que llevaban entonces en el cielo se formó una gran cruz y un arcoíris mientras que la unidad purpura descendió grácilmente sobre un portaaviones y se quedó de rodillas. Entonces busco con la mirada el buque de carga que llevaba al preciado Evangelion y estaba a unas 50 millas de ellos; al parecer estaba intacto y en perfectas condiciones; fue al puente y entonces oyó una voz aun juvenil.

– El apóstol ha sido neutralizado; ¿el Evangelion está bien?– dijo la voz del comunicador

– Los técnicos lo revisaran antes de que lleguemos al puerto–respondió el capitán

– Se me ha encomendado escoltarlos hasta ahí; y ¿Qué sabe de la prodigio?–

– Aquí esta; y al parecer está en perfectas condiciones– la chica se sonrojo

– Muy bien la quiero conocer, hare un vaciado de LCL y los veré en el buque insignia; cambio y fuera–el sonrojo se hizo más evidente

Se acercaron al buque y la chica paso por un puente improvisado, su primera vista fue un chico de 15 años de cabello castaño y un traje de conexión color azul con blanco. La pelirroja se escondió tras el capitán; Shinji miro y puso cara de pocos amigos.

– ¿Es que nunca te dijeron que los apóstoles tienen una barrera por lo que no sirven las balas normales?–

– ¡Perdón!–

– Pídele perdón a la gente que murió el día de hoy por que no pudiste entrar a tu EVA; deberías de tener una reserva de energía para este tipo de contingencias–

– Lo…–

– ¡Ya te lo dije!; no lo sientas– el chico alzó la voz– llegaremos al puerto en unas horas; es mejor que vayas a tu camarote a descansar yo protegeré a la flota–

Asuka bajo la mirada, como podía ser su primera experiencia tan desagradable y ver al prodigio de Japón no estaba tan segura de estar ahí. El resto del viaje transcurrió sin problemas en cuanto tocaron tierra el Eva 01 fue a una de las líneas para ir a las jaulas; Asuka bajo del buque con una cara de decepción. En ese momento una pelirroja la tomó entre sus brazos.

– ¿Estas bien? ¿No te paso nada? ¿Cómo era el apóstol?– preguntó aceleradamente

– ¿Qué haces aquí mamá?–

– No iba a dejar que a mi bebe le pasara nada; en cuanto me enteré subí el primer avión de propulsión hacia aquí. ¿Por qué esa cara?–

– El segundo prodigio; él es algo frio y duro–

– No te preocupes– intervino una voz jovial desde atrás de ambas pelirrojas– Sgto. Misato Katsuragi; jefa de operaciones de los Evangelion, ¿tú debes ser Asuka y ella tu madre Kyoko?–

– Si–

– Bueno por lo que te dije antes, no te preocupes. El tal vez te parezca un patán, pero en el fondo es un gran chico cuando lo llegas a conocer. Espero que les guste su nueva residencia; por lo mientras me llevaré la unidad de batalla. Nos vemos en la escuela, Asuka–

– ¿Escuela?–

0—0—0—0

Al día siguiente después de haber tenido una noche en su nuevo departamento y una linda cena con su madre ahora estaba ahí frente a las rejas de la escuela secundaria de Tokio-3, Asuka abrazaba su mochila viendo a los chicos y chicas entrar sin decidirse a hacerlo; toda la educación que había recibido venia de NERV nunca había ido a una escuela con más personas.

– ¿Vas a entrar o te quedaras todo el día afuera?–

La chica volteo para ver a Shinji con su uniforme, sin el traje de conexión se veía más musculoso y un si se podía… guapo; ella había quedado sin palabras.

–Yo…–

– Si lo haces nuestro salón es el 2-A– avanzó con paso firme con su portafolios al hombro–

– ¡A qué te ha gustado!– la chica volteó para observar a su interlocutora que era una chica de cabello azul medio largo a la altura de los hombros– Hola soy Izanami Rei… ¿entonces te gustó mi hermano mayor?–

– Tu eres la primer prodigio… un momento ¿hermano mayor?–preguntó la chica con su cara toda roja

– El me salvó una vez de un apóstol y me dejo llamarlo hermano; y tú debes ser la tercera prodigio. Asuka Langley Sohryu–

– Si, ¿entonces todos los prodigios vienen a esta escuela?–

– Y no solo eso Sohryu ya lo veras, corramos por que la clase está apunto de…–

– ¡Miren ha llegado Rei-senpai!– varias chicas y chicos corrieron hacia ella. Sin otra palabra tomó la mano de la pelirroja y corrieron a su salón.

Al entrar varios de los chicos voltearon a verlas y entonces suspiraron nuevamente ya que no era la primera vez que sucedía eso; Rei era una conocida Idol de la escuela y su alegría mantenía unida a la clase al único que no parecía llegar esa alegría era al piloto de la unidad 01.

La puerta nuevamente se abrió revelando a una figura esbelta que arrancaba los suspiros de los chicos; su minifalda roja y su cabello color violeta amarrado en una coleta, aun así la pelirroja la reconoció era la Sgto. Katsuragi.

– Bien, ¡niños siéntense! tenemos a una nueva compañera; su nombre es Asuka Langley Sohryu apóyenla en todo lo que necesite. ¡Abran sus libros de texto en la página 88! Asuka siéntate junto a Shinji y compartan libro–

El chico abrió su libro y lo puso en la banca de al lado; Asuka se sentó y vio una pequeña nota que decía.

"Quédatelo yo no necesito leerlo"

Ella bajo la mirada y sintió un pequeño vacío en su estómago, tal vez le estaba empezando a gustar Shinji a pesar de ser frio con ella.

_Notas de autor: Esta es una historia OOC en la cual hay un mini cambio de roles, una A__suka timida y un Shinji "Varonil"; espero que les guste y el titulo "Tails" es en alusion al termino ingles "heads or tails" en español seria cara o cruz; es decir que esta historia es la otra cara de la moneda de Evangelion. Bueno esperen el siguiente capitulo que estara genial._

_Se despide de ustedes el no muerto Assamita _

_Huachi_Sama_


	2. Niña y Bestia

_Evangelion FF_

_TAILS_

_Capítulo 2. – La niña y el bestia_

Asuka abrió los ojos con la luz matutina que entraba por su diminuta ventana pero ni siquiera quiso quitarse las cobijas de encima; volteó a ver a su pequeña cómoda y encima de ella estaba el libro de Shinji.

Se encogió y las cobijas la engulleron; no quería verlo otra vez pero eso era imposible estarían juntos en clase, en NERV, incluso lo que había descubierto un día antes estaba en el mismo edificio.

0—0—0

Shinji caminaba tranquilamente cuando tras de él apareció una figura que se le hacía muy conocida, avanzo más y la figura lo hacía a la misma velocidad.

– ¿Acaso me estas siguiendo Sohryu?– dijo manteniendo el paso

– No, es el camino a mi casa–respondió sonrojada

– ¿Qué edificio les dieron?–

– E–3 en la zona de Raijo–

– En serio eres frustrante; y tener que soportarte hasta casa peor–

– ¿Eh?–

– Vivó en el mismo edificio por si no has podido atar cabos–

La pelirroja bajo la mirada y entonces abrazo más fuerte su portafolios.

– ¿Sohryu que hace tu madre?–

– Es la encargada de los sistemas de la unidad–02–

– Pfff; espero que a mamá no se le ocurra… no ni pensarlo–

– ¿Qué?–

– Tengo que ir al centro… sigue derecho; no te pierdas y mañana después de la escuela hay que ir a NERV no se te olvide–

– ¿Al centro de la ciudad y que harás?–

– Nada que te interese; ir al arcade… eso no es para chicas–

– Pues quien lo dice ¿tú?– respondió un poco enfadada pero se cohibió inmediatamente ante la mirada de hielo de Shinji

El chico comenzó a andar y entonces Asuka solo corrió a casa como si no hubiera un mañana, no había podido sostener esa pequeña disputa contra Shinji, se sentía insignificante y entonces tropezó con un hombre de barba insipiente y un cabello en una cola de caballo.

– ¡Cuidado! ¿Estás bien?– la miró cuidadosamente– ¿Tú no eres la tercer prodigio?–

– S–S–Si– sin ningún motivo comenzó a llorar

– ¿Fue muy duro el golpe?– extendió los brazos y ella se estrelló contra el pecho del hombre– Parece que eso no es por lo que lloras; yo soy Kaji y trabajo para NERV–

– ¡Gracias!– respondió aun sollozando

0—0—0

Nuevamente la voz de su madre la llamo pero ella no quería hacer nada; el mundo se había vuelto un tormento, habría deseado quedarse en Alemania, que no existieran los ángeles.

– Asuka ¿aún no te levantas?– dijo su madre desde la puerta– Shinji ya tiene 10 minutos esperándote en la puerta–

– Shi… Shin… ¡Shinji!– El color subió rápidamente a las mejillas de la pelirroja solo que estando bajo las cobijas su madre no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba– ¿Qué hace aquí?–

– Pues me dijo que venía por ti para ir a la escuela; si quieres le digo que se adelante porque tu no iras–

– ¡Claro que no!– de un salto salió de debajo de las cobijas y se metió al baño; unos minutos después se oyó el correr del agua de la bañera y un grito agudo– ¡ El agua esta helada!–

– Esta niña… bueno iré a prepararle el desayuno–

0—0—0—0—0

Unos cuantos minutos después Shinji estaba en la sala con una taza de té humeante y frente a él la mirada de una pelirroja.

– ¿Cómo está tu mama Shinji? Hace años que no nos vemos–

– Ella sigue con la investigación de los Eva para encontrar el mejor rendimiento entre piloto y máquina–

– Jajajaja, Yui debe de estar muy ocupada con eso. ¿Es verdad que hoy va estar contigo en la prueba?–

– Si; y según mi papa usted también… pero como tarda Asuka–

– ¡Ya… estoy aquí!– dijo una voz tímida detrás del chico

– Con su permiso Sra. Sohryu– respondió Shinji inclinándose

Tomó su mochila y salió con la chica tras él.

– ¿A qué se…?– su pregunta fue interrumpida con una carpeta de color crema

– No creas que es por ti; mi padre me mando a darles las identificaciones a ti y a tu madre. Y esa asignación es una de las pocas que no me agradan; para eso tiene a los mensajeros–

– Entonces es esa tu única excusa para acompañarme–

– Si probaras que eres mejor piloteando podría hacer un tiempo para acompañarte a la escue…– una sonora bofetada sonó y los pasos de la chica sonaron al final de la calle.

Las lágrimas de la chicas no paraban; él era un tonto; no tenía nada de lo que pudiera ella enamorarse. Al voltear miro a su alrededor y no estaba en algún lugar conocido.

– ¡Oh no! ¿Dónde diablos estoy?– abrazó su maleta mientras las personas en la calle caminaba a su alrededor– Todo es por la culpa de Shinji–

– ¿Oí decir el nombre de Shinji? ¿Shinji Ikari?– dijo una voz tras ella

– Si– respondió la chica y al voltear observo a un chico de tez tostada

– Un minuto. Tu eres la chica nueva– él se acercó– soy Touji Suzuhara y si tu quieres puedes llamarme noviooooo–

– ¡TOUJI!–

– Jefa de clase que sorpresa–

– No le hagas caso... Asuka verdad?–

– Sí, me perdí–

– Ok ven con nosotros y te mostraremos como andar por la ciudad–sonrió la castaña haciéndola contagiosa a la piloto

0—0—0

El día se volvió un verdadero martirio al no ver a Shinji en clase y mas cuando se corrió el rumor de que había sido culpa de una pelirroja, el club de fans del encantador Shinji la miraban con ganas de perderla en el siguiente ataque de un Apóstol.

–Nunca podré quitarme este estigma– se decía en voz alta mientras estaban en el almuerzo

– Parece que necesita algo de amistad– dijo Reí a una chica de cabello cobrizo

– ¿Y si haces una fiesta? para celebrar la llegada de Asuka–

–Es una idea genial, iré a prepararla– salió corriendo con celular en mano tecleando el numero de su madre.

Después de terminar el día de clases no fue directo a casa sino que se dirigió por primera vez desde su llegada a NERV el bastión que repelía a las Apóstoles con su arma definitiva los Evangelion. Camino hasta llegar a una de las múltiples entradas que había en la ciudad que era custodiada por varias ametralladoras automaticas.

– ¿Tienes miedo de entrar?– dijo una voz delicada pero alegre, Asuka volteo para observar a una chica de su edad con el cabello cobrizo, anteojos rosas y un semblante parecido a un gato

–Un poco– respondió con una mueca de desconfianza

– ¿Pero dónde quedaron mis modales?, Mari Illustrious Makinami, rama de EUA en entrenamiento para hacerme cargo de la unidad 03 o 04 en cuanto estén en funcionamiento– la chica extendió su mano.

– Pensé que solo había tres Prodigios, ¿o no?–

– Yo aún no llego a es grado, es como si fuera un comodín por si se necesita– sonrió mientras avanzaba a una de las compuertas y una metralleta le apuntaba.

Deslizo su carnet y se abrió la puerta con un estridente chasquido, la banda la absorbió y avanzo, la pelirroja imito a la otra chica y paso lo verse dentro solo vio un pequeño vagón de tren que esperaba a sus ocupantes. Asuka y Mari subieron y las puertas se cerraron, el camino fue mas silencioso que la entrada y en cuanto salieron al Geofrente la chica nueva se asombro de que algo así existiera bajo la ciudad.

– ¿Sabes cómo llegar a los vestidores? es que tengo que ir yo a la sala B para una revisión medica de rutina– hablo cortésmente la americana

– No pero no creo que sea difícil, sino solo me quedaría pedirle ayuda a alguien–

–Bueno sigue derecho hasta el elevador y ahí a mano izquierda donde veras una puerta roja, entras y deslizas tu carnet eso te llevara al piso 56 ahí sales y a mano derecha bajando las escaleras verdes después das un recodo y entras auna puerta azul y si vez una puerta negra no entres sino que es por el otro lado, ¿me entendiste?–

Asuka la miro confundida pero creía haber captado el recorrido, se despidió de su compañera y avanzo. Después de 20 minutos estaba totalmente perdida no podía encontrar ni un mapa ni alguna indicio de que iba por el camino correcto ya iba unos minutos retrasda cuando al doblar una esquina se topo con una mujer de cabello castaño corto y una senda bata blanca.

– ¡Asuka! ya te hacia en la prueba de sincronización

– Perdón, me perdí Dra...–

– Ikari Yui, con el Dra Yui basta–dijo risueña

– ¿La mama de Shinji?–

– Si, pero no es momento de formalismos te mostrare los vestidores y después correremos a la sala de pruebas– tomo a la chica de la mano y caminaron rápidamente.

0—0—0

– ¡Shinji Ikari! ¿Me puedes explicar estos números?– regaño la Dra Ikari a su hijo

– Solo son cinco puntos bajo mi nivel habitual, ¿por qué no regañas a la tercera solo tiene un rango de 60?–

– No me discutas jovencito, y que ese moretón en la mandíbula ¿Volviste a pelear?– el Ikari volteo su rostro y no contesto– ¡Ve con tu padre creó que el podrá sacarte más rápido la verdad!–rápidamente el chico salió con cara de pocos amigos topándose con Asuka que era la siguiente en pasar. – Dame paciencia–

– Dra Yui ¿quería hablar conmigo?– preguntó temerosa la chica

– Asuka sé que apenas te estas adaptando pero necesitamos que tu sincronización con el Evangelion llegue mínimo al 70 por ciento, tu madre esta de acuerdo de que tomes el curso de sincronización que imparte la Dra Izanami. Además quiero que tu y Shinji tengan más compañerismo, por cierto...– el silencio con la mirada seria de la Dra hicieron que la pelirroja se pusiera nerviosa– ¿Sabes si mi hijo peleó hoy en la escuela?–

–Hee... pues... ni... ni... ni siquiera asistió– el semblante de la Ikari se hizo un poco mas sombrío y a la chica le dio miedo pero un segundo después cambio a la dulce y bondadosa Dra que la había ayudado

– Gracias Asuka, tu madre esta en la planta E viendo el sistema de armamento así que si quieres puedes ir a bañarte y esperarla para que se vayan juntas a casa–

La pelirroja salio con el corazón en su garganta, esperaba no haberle causado problemas al Primer Prodigio. en los vestidores se encontró a Rei y Mari quien se estaba duchando, la peliazul s le acerco con un vestido rojo y una camisa de tirantes color dorado.

– Asuka, mi mama y yo organizamos una fiesta de bienvenida para ti y tu mama, espero que puedas ir; va a ser en el piso 17 en la bodega vacía. Mañana a las 7 no se te olvide–

– ¡Gracias Reí ahí estaremos!–

0—0—0

La fiesta habia comenzado con gran algarabía de la mayoría de los trabajadores de NERV; a pesar de tener que combatir con los Apóstoles se daban el lujo de hacer pequeñas fiestas para estrechar los lazos que tenían todos y la ocasión era por la llegada de Alemania de las dos pelirrojas. Reí era el centro de atracción principal por su estatus de idol. Todos se divertían y convivían; Yui le indicaba a Asuka y a su madre cuales eran algunas de las personas importantes que estarían trabajando con ellas. Mientras tanto en un rincón solitario estaba Shinji con un vaso de ponche y comiendo algunos canapés.

– Uff… menos mal pude librarme de mamá y los demás por un rato–suspiró Asuka en cuanto pudo huir de la muchedumbre y esconderse en un rincón– no soportaba ser el centro de atención–

–En ese caso no debiste haber venido –Susurró el joven a su espalda. Asuka brincó y pudo ver la silueta de Shinji recargada en una escalera– Ser el centro de atención de vez en cuando es parte de las obligaciones de un piloto. Si ni siquiera eres capaz de soportar eso… simplemente no sé qué haces aquí– las palabras hirieron a la chica

– ¡Eres un insolente! –reprochó Asuka con lágrimas en los ojos, y echando a correr. Se sentía totalmente avergonzada.

En ese momento Rei bajaba del escenario y vio a la chica correr del lado del piloto de la unidad 01; y en ese momento decidió intervenir directamente. Conocía muy bien el carácter del Primer Prodigio y como a veces podía ser muy acido.

– Hermano ¿Qué es lo que le hiciste esta vez a Asuka?– dijo molesta la chica

– Ella no puede ni con uno de mis comentarios; ¿imagínate como será en la batalla con los Apóstoles?–

– ¡Hermano! Eso no lo podrás ver hasta que esté en la batalla realmente; deja de hacerle la vida imposible. ¡Haz las paces con ella!, ¡llévate bien con ella! Necesita amigos nuevos–

– Ella vino a pilotear un Evangelion no a hacer amigos–

– Esa frase es como la que usaría tu padre en su fase de comandante– completo la peliazul

– Pero en su fase de Gendo Ikari es realmente vergonzoso– dijo mirando al comandante del otro lado de la sala abrazando cariñosamente a su madre

– Shinji sabes que te respeto mucho como un verdadero hermano mayor pero Asuka, ella necesita algo más que un simple amigo, necesita sentirse querida, necesita saber que sirve a una causa– el chico bajo la mirada y después solo soltó un suspiro

– A veces odio esa parte tuya que me hace frágil; como aquel día frente al sexto Apóstol – Shinji se acercó a la chica y le dio un abrazo– ve a cantar yo me encargo–

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la fiesta la chica pelirroja estaba herida y lloraba de coraje por la actitud arrogante de su compañero como hubiera querido darle otra bofetada pero se habría visto mal entonces vio a Rei subir de nuevo al escenario y comenzó a silenciar a las personas.

– Ahora cantare el éxito que me volvió idol dedicado para mi amiga Asuka–

(Audio)

– Disfrutaría esto si Shinji no estuviera–

– Hola, tú debes ser Asuka. ¿Me permitirías esta pieza?– dijo tras la chica un hombre de unos 28 años con una mirada delicada y unos ojos color azul oscuro. La chica literalmente fue arrastrada a la pista por aquel extraño

Para ese momento la algarabía estaba subiendo al mil por ciento; Shinji buscaba a la pelirroja pero entonces la vio sonreír con aquel extraño que Shinji conocía demasiado bien y sintió hervir su sangre cuando el acerco a la chica para bailar más juntos.

– Porque de todos los que hay en la fiesta tiene que bailar con el–

– Shinji; ya me contó tu padre lo que paso…– oyó la voz de su madre que corto el tren de pensamiento de su hijo– ¿quieres hablar de eso?–

– No y me voy a casa de Kensuke; llámenme en cuanto vayan a la casa– el chico salió hecho una furia de la fiesta–

Mientras que del otro lado Mari vio a la pelirroja y a su prospecto de novio; desde que habia llegado a NERV le obsesionaba aquel apuesto hombre, es más tenia fantasías de poderse casar con él. Sus celos no eran tan graves como los de Shinji pero si le dio una punzada al verlo bailar felizmente con él.

– Asuka– hablo el hombre cuando la canción iba terminando– no debes culpar a Shinji por su carácter, es el Eva el que lo pone asi. Al fin y al cabo es el piloto principal desde hace casi medio año–

– ¿Y quién está hablando de ese malcriado?–

– Tu, antes de que te sacara a bailar oí lo que dijiste de él–la música termino y el hombre le beso la mano como todo un caballero– además él tiene el potencial para ser un chico apuesto y caballeroso como yo, lo lleva en los genes–

– Ja, ni de broma, tú eres muy diferente a Shinji–

– Pues te diré, yo…–

– ¡Roku ahí estas!– dijo Gendo solemnemente– tu madre está cansada asi que nos iremos a la casa, llama cuando salgas de la fiesta ya que estaremos revisando algunos papeles importantes y no queremos que nos asustes al llegar–

– Ya vámonos cariño– grito la Dra Yui

– Ya voy cariñito– respondió melosamente– nos vemos–

– Un minuto– hablo la pelirroja saliendo del shock– Si el comandante Gendo y la Dra Yui te llaman hijo entonces…–

– Si, mi nombre es Roku Ikari y soy el hermano mayor de Shinji– el hombre fue a la barra por algo de beber mientras Asuka iba con su madre

– ¡Dios! ¿Cómo es posible que dos hermanos sean tan diferentes? y más que Shinji sea una bestia–

– Hola Asuka, ¿te diviertes?– pregunto Kaji con un vaso de ponche en su mano

– Si; pero la mayoría ya se va, ¿tú también?–

– Espero a que Misato lo decida–

– ¿La sargento? ¿Por qué?–

– Kaji, amor ya estoy cansada y mañana será un día ajetreado–

– Lo que digas, corazón-

– ¿Son novios?– pregunto Asuka

– Mejor; esposos– anuncio la mujer besando a Kaji

Hoy era un verdadero día de sorpresas para Asuka y no terminarían en mucho tiempo porque sabía que faltaba para conocer mejor a estas personas.

_Notas del autor:_

_un nuevo capitulo, perdon por tardarme pero tenia muchas cosas que hacer, dejen sus reviews y otras cositas en la cajita inferior_

_Se despide de ustedes el no muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_Sama_


End file.
